Borsuk i wąż
by partofforever
Summary: Harry Potter i Tom Riddle są przyjaciółmi z dzieciństwa. Kiedy Harry nie podąża w ślady Toma i zamiast do Slytherinu trafia do Hufflepuffu, stosunki między tymi domami ulegają poważnym zmianom. AU: canon divergence, Hufflepuff!Harry.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN** : Napisane z okazji walentynkowej wymiany Tomarrytine._

 _Mój prompt: Harry i Tom są przyjaciółmi z dzieciństwa, Tom jest kilka lat starszy. Harry zostaje przydzielony do Hufflepuffu. Jak wpływa to na relacje Puchonów i Ślizgonów?_

 **Rozdział I**

* * *

\- Jak na sierotę dostajesz zaskakująco dużo listów - stwierdził Abraxas Malfoy, częstując się jeszcze jednym tostem z pieczarkami. Chociaż pozostali Ślizgoni spojrzeli na niego z wyrzutem słysząc tak bezczelną uwagę, dwunastoletni dziedzic rodu Malfoyów wydawał się tego nie zauważać. - Masz jakąś wielbicielkę, o której nic nie wiemy?

W odpowiedzi Tom prychnął lekceważąco, powstrzymując się od komentowania słów Abraxasa. Przez prawie dwa lata, kiedy dzielił z nim dormitorium, nauczył się, że zniżanie się do poziomu Malfoya i reagowanie na jego zaczepki sprawia mu jedynie przyjemność. Jeśli coś irytowało jaśnie pana Malfoya, to tylko lekceważenie.

Schował list między strony podręcznika do historii magii - tej jednej książki na pewno nikt nie próbowałby mu odebrać, biorąc pod uwagę jej objętość i zaskakująco nudną treść - po czym wstał od stołu, by poszukać nieco spokojniejszego miejsca, gdzie nikt nie zaglądałby przez ramię do jego korespondencji.

* * *

 _Tom!_

 _Nie mogę uwierzyć, że naprawdę potrafisz zamienić żabę w filiżankę! Szkoda, że nie pozwalają ci używać magii poza szkołą - bardzo chciałbym to zobaczyć... Jak myślisz, czy ja też dostanę list z Hogwartu? Cóż, przekonamy się już wkrótce, prawda? Nie mogę się doczekać Twojego powrotu i skreślam dni na kalendarzu w kuchni. Agnes śmieje się ze mnie i mówi, że na pewno już o mnie zapomniałeś i że masz wielu nowych przyjaciół i że pewnego lata już nie wrócisz do Londynu, ale to przecież nieprawda... Tom? Ja o Tobie pamiętam!_

 _Od wczoraj nie przydarzyło mi się nic szczególnie ciekawego, ale przecież obiecałem pisać codziennie... Jak na razie najbardziej skorzystał na tym mój charakter pisma, nie sądzisz? Pani McArthur, nowa nauczycielka, nie może wyjść ze zdziwienia, kiedy patrzy na moje stare zeszyty..._

 _Sowa zaczyna się niecierpliwić. Wiesz może, jak ma imię? Może gdybym spróbował z nią porozmawiać, przestałaby mnie dziobać._

 _Powodzenia na egzaminach! Wiem, że będziesz najlepszy - jak zawsze. Pamiętaj o śniadaniu, doktor Shullman odwiedził nas w zeszłym tygodniu i powiedział, że to najważniejszy posiłek w ciągu dnia._

 _Do zobaczenia za trzy tygodnie,_

 _Harry_


	2. Chapter 2

**Rozdział II**

* * *

\- Jak myślisz, do którego domu mnie przydzielą? - zapytał Harry, po raz kolejny przyglądając się zawartości swojego kufra, chociaż zrobił to już przynajmniej dziesięć razy. Miał wszystko, czego potrzebował uczeń pierwszego klasy - podręczniki, całe zwoje pergaminu, trzy piękne pióra i cynowy kociołek... Z osobnej klatki spoglądała na niego od czasu do czasu śnieżnobiała sowa.

Kto mógłby przewidzieć, że jego zmarli przed laty rodzice zostawili mu fortunę? Był przekonany, że jest zwyczajną sierotą, zupełnie taką jak Tom czy inne dzieci mieszkające w obskurnej kamienicy, ale wszystko wskazywało na to, że był bardzo bogatą sierotą.

Tom spojrzał na swojego młodszego przyjaciela z uśmiechem człowieka doświadczonego przez życie i całe dwa lata spędzone w Hogwarcie:

\- Gdziekolwiek trafisz, na pewno cię polubią.

Harry pokazał mu język, co miało oznaczać, że nie takiej odpowiedzi oczekiwał.

\- Pewnie nie trafię do Slytherinu - westchnął po chwili, kończąc przegląd nowego dobytku i siadając na łóżku Toma. - Nie jestem wystarczająco inteligentny.

\- Znam wielu mało inteligentnych Ślizgonów - stwierdził Tom, uśmiechając się zawadiacko. - Ale też nie uważam, że nadajesz się do Slytherinu. Jesteś zbyt... naiwny.

\- Naiwny? - Harry uniósł brwi, próbując udać, że nie wie, co jego najlepszy przyjaciel może mieć na myśli. - Kiedy cię nie ma, jestem najbardziej przebiegłym mieszkańcem tego domu.

\- Tylko dlatego, że uczyłeś się od mistrza.

* * *

\- Przyjaciel z dzieciństwa? Wybacz, Tom, ale nie wyglądasz na kogoś, kto ma szczególnie wielu przyjaciół, szczególnie przyjaciół z dzieciństwa. - Abraxas przyglądał się chudemu chłopakowi, którego właśnie przydzielono do Hufflepuffu, z wyraźnym powątpiewaniem. - Gdzie go spotkałeś? W przedszkolu?

\- Poza tym jest Puchonem - dodał Orion, śledząc uważnie każdy ruch domniemanego przyjaciela Toma. - Nie możemy się z nim zadawać.

\- Ja mam zamiar.

Cisza, która zapadła przy stole Śligonów po stoickim oświadczeniu Toma Riddle'a, zapowiadała wielkie zmiany.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rozdział III**

* * *

\- Nadal mnie nie lubią.

Tom oparł czoło na dłoniach, słysząc wyraźny ból w głosie Harry'ego.

Minęły trzy lata, od kiedy Harry - tak jak Tom przewidywał od dnia, kiedy się spotkali - również trafił do Hogwartu. Przez ten czas zdążył się wsławić jako prawdziwa chluba swojego domu - świetnie latał i to właśnie z jego pomocą Puchoni zdobyli pierwszy od siedemdziesięciu trzech lat puchar quidditcha. Poza tym uczył się całkiem nieźle, a chociaż Tom nie do końca potrafił pojąć słabość Harry'ego do opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami (profesor Kettleburn, nauczyciel zajmujący się w Hogwarcie nauką tego przedmiotu, napawał go swoją lekkomyślnością pewnym przerażeniem), nie dało się zaprzeczyć, że Harry był też utalentowany w innych dziedzinach. Nawet Dumbledore, ten sam, który zwykł traktować Toma ze swego rodzaju rezerwą, wydawał się zachwycony postępami Harry'ego. Przy tym wszystkim sam Harry niewiele się zmienił, nadal pozostając nieco nieśmiałym chłopcem, którego Tom poznał wiele lat wcześniej w sierocińcu.

Dobrze pamiętał ten dzień - miał zaledwie siedem lat, a potrafił przy odrobinie wysiłku wzbudzić strach zarówno w opiekunach, jak i innych dzieciach, używając swoich nieokiełznanych umiejętności. A jednak Harry był inny niż wszyscy - cokolwiek spotkało go przed przybyciem do sierocińca, musiało być dużo straszniejsze niż wybryki Toma. Tamtego listopadowego dnia padał śnieg z deszczem, a szara ulica wydawała się jeszcze bardziej nieprzyjemna niż zwykle. Tom miał wrażenie, że mgła wdziera się przez nieszczelne szyby do jego małego pokoju, ale zamiast dymu zobaczył w drzwiach trzęsącego się z zimna chłopca w nieumiejętnie posklejanych okularach.

Sam nie wiedział, kiedy - i dlaczego - stał się obrońcą Harry'ego. Nigdy nie czuł potrzeby posiadania przyjaciela, ale Harry był inny - interesujący i podobny do niego samego, choć jednocześnie tak różny. Czy od razu wyczuł, że łączy ich magia? Nie potrafił odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Początkowo bawiła go idea posiadania kogoś, kogokolwiek, kto nie uciekałby przed jego spojrzeniem. Później... Później okazało się, że nie może się już obejść bez Harry'ego.

Właśnie dlatego tak trudno było mu się pogodzić z nastawieniem Ślizgonów. Wiedział, ze ich potrzebował, prawie tak bardzo jak potrzebował Harry'ego. Mieli nazwiska, fortuny i znajomości, które być może pomogłyby mu osiągnąć wielkie cele, jakie sobie stawiał. Co z tego, że był dziedzicem Slytherina, jeśli nosił nazwisko jakiegoś Mugola? Jego dziedzictwo nie miało żadnej wartości. Dla czarodziejów był co najwyżej bękartem.

\- Ja cię lubię - powiedział w końcu, próbując przywołać pogodny uśmiech i owijając się ciaśniej puchońskim szalikiem. Z jakiego powodu podkradł go Harry'emu zeszłej zimy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rozdział IV**

* * *

\- Niemożliwe.

\- Niewyobrażalne.

\- Absolutnie oburzające.

Tom zerknął na grupę szóstoklasistów z pewnym zaciekawieniem. Co tak bardzo wyprowadziło ich z równowagi? Przez cały tydzień w pokoju wspólnym Ślizgonów nie mówiło się o niczym innym niż o przyjęciu urodzinowym Abraxasa Malfoya - choć jego rodzice nalegali, by wrócił z tej okazji do rodowej posiadłości, Abraxas postanowił zostać w szkole i urządzić - niezgodne z regulaminem - przyjęcie. Kilka tygodni temu znalazł nieużywaną klasę, w której mogliby zmieścić się wszyscy zaproszeni goście, a w poniedziałek udało mu się nawet zorganizować z udziałem jakiegoś szemranego goblina dostarczenie do Hogwartu przekąsek i Księżycowego Ponczu. Oczywiście Tom również brał udział w przygotowaniach - zależało mu na dobrych stosunkach z Malfoyem, a jedynie pilnując zaklęć ochronnych, które nałożono na pustką klasę, mógł mieć pewność, że nie zostaną przyłapani. Obowiązki prefekta - być może już wkrótce prefekta naczelnego - nie pozwalały mu na takie wybryki, ale jak każdy Ślizgon potrafił kalkulować. Jeśli nikt nas nie zobaczy, zdobędę zaufanie Malfoya, nie tracąc przychylności nauczycieli, myślał, szukając skomplikowanych zaklęć wyciszających. Harry przyglądał się jego poczynaniom z pewnym rozbawieniem i źle skrywaną obawą. Coś się w nim zmieniło - już wcześniej był przywiązany, ale ostatnimi czasy... Tom przyłapywał go czasami na dziwnym przyglądaniu się, zupełnie jakby Harry próbował utrwalić w pamięci każdy jego drobny gest. Oczywiście takie przypuszczenia nie miały najmniejszego sensu - dlaczego Harry miałby się zachowywać, jakby mieli się już nigdy nie spotkać? Chociaż nie chodzili razem na lekcje, poza nimi byli nierozłączni. W bibliotece zawsze siadali przy jednym stole, a choć Ślizgoni nie przepadali za Harrym, Tom ze swojej strony nie miał nic przeciwko Puchonom. Gdyby nie znał lojalności Harry'ego, być może zacząłby się obawiać o łączącą ich przyjaźń - w przeciwieństwie do niego, Harry miał bardzo wielu przyjaciół. Najczęściej towarzyszył mu nieco postrzelony Alastor Moody, specjalizujący się w obronie przed czarną magią i rzucaniu wyjątkowo nieprzyjemnych uroków na Ślizgonów dokuczających pierwszorocznym. Cóż, być może to przez takich jak on Śligoni nie przepadali za Puchonami.

\- Nie mogę urządzić przyjęcia bez jedzenia. - Głos Abraxasa wyrwał go z zamyślenia i Tom ze złością zorientował się, że przez nieuwagę na jego wypracowaniu z eliksirów pojawił się ogromny kleks. - I nie mogę poprosić rodziców o pożyczkę, dopiero co przysłali mi prezent...

\- Mówiłem, ze nie można ufać temu goblinowi - wtrącił Alphard Black, głaszcząc leniwie swojego szarego kota. - Przecież nikt nie może tak po prostu wnieść do szkoły beczki Księżycowego Ponczu.

Malfoy wydawał z siebie pełen frustracji jęk i opadł bez sił na poduszki. Wydawał się zupełnie pozbawiony nadziei.

\- Wniosę co najwyżej pudełko czekoladowych żab, a tym się nie najemy.

Tom uśmiechnął się, słysząc te słowa. Przyjęcie, które do tej pory wydawało mu się raczej nieciekawą perspektywą, nagle nabrało barw.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rozdział V**

\- Gdzie on jest? - zastanawiał się na głos, czekając na Harry'ego pod drzwiami ich sekretnego pokoju.

Znalazł go dwa lata wcześniej, mogłoby się wydawać, że zupełnie przypadkiem; przechodził akurat korytarzem myśląc o tym, że musi pinie schować gdzieś prezent gwiazdkowy dla Harry'ego - sowa znalazła go tuż przed umówioną wcześniej wizytą w bibliotece i nie miał czasu wrócić do dormitorium - i własnie wtedy w ścianie pojawiły się drzwi, zupełnie znikąd. Cóż, pojawiające się w ścianach drzwi nie powinny dziwić ucznia szkoły, w której schody się ruszały, a zbroje śpiewały kolędy, ale kiedy Tom zobaczył wnętrze pokoju pełnego niekończących się alejek i korytarzy wypełnionych książkami, krzesłami i miotłami oraz całym mnóstwem innych, czasami trudnych do opisania rzeczy należących zapewne do całych pokoleń uczniów, nie mógł powstrzymać zachwytu. Dyskretnie upewnił się, czy nikt z jego kolegów nie słyszał przypadkiem o Pokoju Rzeczy Znalezionych, jak zaczął go nazywać, po czym odważył się porozmawiać o tym z profesorem Slughornem - nikt nie wiedział o istnieniu tego miejsca. Właśnie takiej kryjówki potrzebował. Lubił spędzać czas z Harrym, ale ile godzin można było przesiedzieć w bibliotece?

Jakie było jego zdziwienie, kiedy pewnego dnia pojawił się w zaczarowanym pokoju tuż po tym, jak wszedł do niego Puchon. Zamiast stert zapomnianych rupieci zobaczył migający w kominku ogień, dwa fotele i kubki z najpyszniejszą gorącą czekoladą, jaką kiedykolwiek miał okazję pić. Co prawda Harry przyznał, że czekoladę przyniósł sam, a na pytanie o to, jak właściwie wszedł do pokoju odpowiedział poprosiłem, co w żaden sposób nie wyjaśniało wątpliwości Toma, ale spędzili razem przyjemny wieczór, choć raz nie musząc siedzieć na wysłużonych krzesłach tuż obok wydającej dziwne dźwięki szafy.

Tom zbadał pokój na własną rękę i dopiero wtedy zrozumiał, jak działał - w środku można było znaleźć to, o co się poprosiło. Jeśli miało się ochotę na kąpiel, wnętrze zmieniało się w ogromną łazienkę, w której na wieszakach czekały puchate ręczniki, a gdy poprosiło się o miejsce do ćwiczenia zaklęć, po otwarciu drzwi widziało się dostosowaną do treningu klasę. Przez pewien czas zastanawiał się, czy nie zdradzić tego sekretu Abraxasowi - w Pokoju Życzeń, bo tak naprawdę nazywało się to miejsce, z pewnością nie znalazłby ich ani żaden nauczyciel, ani woźny - jednak ostatecznie postanowił, że bardziej niż na bezpieczeństwie Abraxasa zależy mu na spotkaniach z Harrym. Po raz pierwszy zachował się tak egoistycznie w stosunku do któregoś ze Ślizgonów.

\- Tom? - usłyszał dochodzący z końca korytarza głos i w końcu dostrzegł Harry'ego. - Co się stało? Myślałem, że...

\- Dostałeś moją wiadomość? Mieliśmy się spotkać o piątej - powiedział, zaczynając niezbędny do otwarcia Pokoju Życzeń marsz. Czego dziś najbardziej potrzebowali? - To dość pilne.

\- Musiałem pomóc Alastorowi. - Harry wzruszył lekko ramionami, starając się zachować obojętny ton. Wiedział, jak bardzo Tom potrafił być zazdrosny, nawet jeśli dobrze wiedział, że ani Alastor Moody, ani żaden innych Puchon nie był Harry'emu tak bliski jak on. - Profesor Kettleburn...

\- Moody? - wszedł mu w słowo Tom, otwierając drzwi, zaledwie zdążyły się pojawić. - Czy powinien zacząć się martwić o naszą przyjaźń? Spędzacie razem podejrzanie dużo czasu...

\- Być może dlatego, że jesteśmy w tej samej klasie i tym samym domu? - roześmiał się Harry, po czym rzucił się nonszalancko na dobrze znaną kanapę przed kominkiem. - Nie musisz się obawiać.

\- Skoro tak twierdzisz... - Usiadł obok Harry'ego i z przyzwyczajenia rozczochrał jego ciemne włosy, zupełnie jakby nadal miał jedenaście lat i żegnał go na londyńskim dworcu przed pierwszą podróżą do Hogwartu. - Abraxas Malfoy... Hej, czy to nie mój sweter?


	6. Chapter 6

**Rozdział VI**

\- Jesteś pewien, że przyjdzie?

Tom ledwie powstrzymał pełne poirytowania westchnięcie. Jak na osobę, która powinna darzyć go zaufaniem, Abraxas okazywał wyjątkową niewiarę.

\- Obiecałem ci, że przyjdzie, a on obiecał to mnie - odpowiedział spokojnie, choć miał ochotę wykrzyczeć, że nikt, a już na pewno nie Malfoy, nie ma prawa wątpić w lojalność Harry'ego Pottera. - Nigdy mnie nie zawiódł.

Ledwie dokończył zdanie, na końcu korytarza pojawiły się dwa cienie - jeden chudy i należący do Harry'ego, drugi znacznie bardziej muskularny - to musiał być Alastor Moody. Już po chwili cienie zamieniły się w sylwetki, a sylwetki w uczniów, których Abraxas przywitał niezbyt grzecznym pytaniem:

\- Gdzie jedzenie? Przecież nic nie niesiecie!

\- Spokojnie, Malfoy. - Alastor Moody minął Ślizgona z miną wyrażającą niesmak graniczący z rozbawieniem. - Chyba nie myślałeś, że przyniesiemy srebrne tace? Czy wyglądam ci na skrzata?

Abraxas chciał już odpowiedzieć, zapewne złośliwie, jednak kiedy otwierał usta, Moody położył na stole coś, co wyglądało na zupełnie zwyczajną szkolną torbę, po czym zaczął wyciągać z niej po kolei opisane białe pudełka. Pierwsze z nich ktoś podpisał słowem pasztet, kolejne owoce, jeszcze inne - tort. Z plecaka Harry'ego też wyłoniły się paczki z obiecanym jedzeniem, skutecznie zamykając usta Malfoya.

\- Skąd... - chciał zapytać, kiedy w końcu odzyskał mowę, ale Moody nie pozwolił mu skończyć:

\- Może łaskawie mi pomożesz? Nie wyciągnę tej beczki sam.

\- Beczki?

Tom spojrzał na Harry'ego z pewnym podziwem. Obiecał Abraxasowi tylko poczęstunek, a Puchoni w jakiś sposób wydostali też z kuchni Księżycowy Poncz... Nie spodziewał się aż takiego zaangażowania.

\- Mam dobre układy ze skrzatami - szepnął mu na ucho Harry, zupełnie jakby potrafił wyczytać z jego myśli niezadane pytanie. - Poza tym po takiej przysłudze Abraxas będzie mnie musiał w końcu polubić.

\- Wiesz, że to ty jesteś dla mnie najważniejszy - odpowiedział z uśmiechem, przyciągając Harry'ego bliżej.

\- Ale oni też są dla ciebie ważni.

Nim minęła godzina, Abraxas Malfoy zaczął wypytywać Alastora Moody'ego, czy nie są przypadkiem dalekimi kuzynami.


	7. Chapter 7

**Rozdział VII**

\- Całkiem udany wieczór - stwierdził Harry, kiedy w końcu ostatni Ślizgoni opuścili pokój i Tom zaczął zdejmować z niego zaklęcia ochronne. - Nigdy nie sądziłem, że Ślizgoni są tacy... rozrywkowi.

\- Tylko gdy wypiją odpowiednio dużo Księżycowego Ponczu - odpowiedział, ruchem różdżki odsyłając na swoje dawne miejsca stos krzeseł i biurko. - Zwykle zajmują nas raczej wypracowania z eliksirów i honory naszych rodów.

Harry spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem, lekko przechylając głowę.

\- Żartujesz, prawda? - zapytał, choć jego mina wyrażała raczej zwątpienie. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili Tom zaczął się śmiać, nie mogąc dłużej zachować powagi. - Żartujesz! Przez chwilę naprawdę ci uwierzyłem!

Chociaż próbował zrobić unik, Harry zaczął okładać go pięściami - nie żeby go zranić, ale by dać upust frustracji; po raz kolejny dał się nabrać. Rzeczywiście miał w sobie wiele z ufności Puchonów, nawet po tylu latach przebywania w towarzystwie dziedzica Salazara Slytherina.

Nawet nie zorientował się, jak i kiedy znaleźli się przy otwartym oknie - noc była bezchmurna, choć mroźna, jak to zwykle w marcu. Tom poczuł, jak Harry obejmuje go ciasno, zapewne próbując ochronić się przez chłodem. Choć zwykle nie przepadał za dotykiem, Harry nigdy mu nie przeszkadzał. Czasami miał nawet wrażenie, że całkiem lubi, kiedy to właśnie Harry jest tak blisko.

Poczuł, że coś - ktoś - ciągnie go za kołnierz koszuli i zobaczył, że Harry przygląda mu się dziwnie poważnie.

\- Nie zapomnimy, prawda? - zapytał nie do końca zrozumiale. - Nie zapomnimy o sobie?

\- Miałbym o tobie zapomnieć? - zdziwił się, słysząc tak niedorzeczną sugestię. - Jesteś moim pierwszym przyjacielem... Jedynym przyjacielem.

\- Tak jak ty moim... Cóż, nie jesteś moim jedynym przyjacielem, ale z pewnością najważniejszym. - Harry uśmiechnął się lekko i chwycił jego dłoń, splatając ją z własną w ciepłym uścisku. - Nie mam zamiaru o tobie zapomnieć.


End file.
